Nova vida
by Sakurazenha
Summary: Runo tinha a vida perfeita,isto é, até ela se mudar para o Japão graças ao suçesso do restaurante de seus pai. Agora ela terá que sobreviver na nova escola e a Dan Kuso,filho de donos de um restaurante rival.


Nova vida

-Runo seja compreensiva – Falou minha mãe pela _décima _vez no dia.

- Mas mãe eu _odeio_ o Japão.

-Runo Misaki já chega, nós vamos para o Japão e ponto final– Falou com um tom um tanto quando irritado.

Fuzilei minha mãe com o olhar e fui para meu quarto,não sem antes chutar um objeto qualquer e bater a porta com uma força desnecessária.

E tudo isso porque a rede de restaurantes de meus pais fazia mais sucesso no Japão, como se dinheiro fosse a coisa mais importante da vida,não que dinheiro fosse desnecessário, mas poxa, eu tenho uma vida aqui.

...

Havia se passado uma semana desde o dia que tinha chegado no Japão, e como eu previra eu estava odiando o pais, e olha que as minhas aulas felizmente,ou não,começam hoje.

-RUNO SE VAMOS LOGO – Gritou minha mãe.

- TO INDO – Gritei.

Em questões de minutos já estava indo pra escola, fiz questão de ir só para a escola afinal seria meio que constrangedor chegar com minha mãe, imagina o mico que eu iria passar?

Quando finalmente cheguei em frente aos portões da escola tive apenas um pensamento " que Buda me ajude".

Eu apenas quero passar despercebida em minha turma, não que eu seja anti-social, apenas não quero criar laços aqui.É por isso que eu vou entrar e sentar na ultima carteira pro resto dos dias em que eu estudar aqui, é o plano perfeito.

Suspiro e entro em minha sala, como eu consegui chegar na minha sala? Indo na diretoria e perguntando é claro.

É impressão mina ou eu estou falando sozinha e por pensamentos?

Estranho,muito estranho.

- Você é a aluna nova certo? – Perguntou o meu possível professor no momento em que eu entrei na sala.

- Sou – Respondi.

- Sente-se no lado do senhor Kuso – Falou me apontando uma carteira ao lado de um garoto lindo de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Nossa como ele é gato! No que eu estou pensando? Foco Runo.

Obviamente,ou não, eu escorreguei em algo no percurso até minha carteira.

Enquanto me levantava percebi que todo mundo estava rindo de mim.

Porra.

Agora alem de novata vou ser conhecida como " a garota do escorregão".

E depois a mamãe falou que eu era exagerada quando eu falei que ia morrer.

- Oi – O "garoto gato" começou a falar – Bem vinda, me chamo Daniel Kuso,mais pode me chamar de Dan, e você como se chama?

- Oi, me chamo Runo Misaki – Respondi gentilmente.

Tudo bom que eu não queira fazer amigos aqui,mais isso não significa que eu tenha que ser grosseira, eu acho.

- Por acaso os seus pais são donos do restaurante novo? – Perguntou com certa...Cautela?

- Se você se refere ao restaurante "Buena Noche" sim.

-Hum – Murmurou voltando sua atenção para a aula.

Que estranho, do nada esse tal de Daniel puxa assunto comigo e do nada ele para de "conversa", garoto estranho, é melhor eu tomar cuidado com ele.

...

Bocejo.

Definitivamente matemática não é para mim.

E o tal de Dan ta me dando medo, do nada ele começa a me encarar com um olhar estranho, como se ele estivesse com raiva de mim, o que não faz sentido porque eu nem conheço a criatura.

- Senhorita Misaki – Fala o professor de matemática.

- Sim – Respondo com a voz transbordando de tédio.

- Levante-se e resolva essa equação do segundo grau.

-Han – Droga! O que eu respondo? – Tudo bem.

Me levanto silenciosamente e calmamente.

Vejamos, 2x² + 20x – 40 = 0

Ok não é tão difícil...

Suspiro e logo após começo a resolver a equação...

Quando termino o professor apenas encara a lousa e fala:

-Está certo.

Ainda bem...Como eu não quero pagar nem um mico apenas volto para o meu lugar...

...

- E ai como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – Perguntou mamãe no momento exato em que eu coloquei os pés em no apartamento.

Ótimo, vou ser interrogada.

O crime que eu cometi? Nem eu mesma sei.

Suspiro.

- Foi...Normal.

- Que bom – Fala minha mãe com um sorriso.

- Mãe a senhora por acaso conhece Daniel Kuso? – Pergunto, espantada com minha pergunta...?

- Ele não, mais os pais sim – Responde mamãe com a voz estranha.

- Como assim?

- Os pais dele são donos de um restaurante concorrente, e isso foi um dos motivos por termos nos mudado para cá – Fala com cautela.

Raiva,ódio ou tudo isso junto, eu não se, só sei que quero acabar com a vida dos Kuso, é culpa deles eu estar aqui.

E pode crer, eu vou acabar com a vida de Dan Kuso.


End file.
